bedrock_anarchy_servers_pefandomcom-20200214-history
Operator Party
An Operator Party or “op party” is a server event in which a server admin supplies all players with Operator status for a limited period of time. Operator Party’s can occur for all sorts of reasons including to celebrate something specific, to end a server, or in 2b2tmcpe.org’s case; no reason at all. 2b2tmcpe.org op party’s On 2b2tmcpe.org there have been two separate op party’s throughout it’s history, already more than any other. The first op party occurred on the 19th of December, 2018 where max gave all players operator permissions. This back fired on Maxxie114 as multiple players were banned and IP’s were leaked. 4 major bases and many others were griefed completely. The event only lasted for 5 hours however the damage was already done. The second op party occurred on the 25th of March, 2019. This time Maxxie114 limited what players could do, including world edit and ban commands as to not have another incident like the first op party. It began and hundred players rushed the server and chaos broke out throughout the server. The recently flattened spawn was re casted severely, major bases were once again found and griefed. The was in chaos for hours as players spawned dragons, and constructed dupe stashes all round the server. A large build was even attempted by a large group of players before it was griefed. Nearing the end of the op party Maxxie114 decided that he would allow the players world edit before the event ended, and so it was. Giant blocks of TNT were created and once lit, the server instantly crashed. The party ended when Lordliam8 entered the server console and deleted the code made for the op event, including all data from after it started, erasing all that had been done during it. However like the last op party the damage was already done and although the griefs were undone, they would be found again and griefed. 4b4t.online op party 2b2tmcpe was not the only place to have an operator event/party. Fallowing the corruption of its map LegitAKA threw an op part on 4b4t.online. As the map was corrupted the IP was redirected to another server where operator party was held on a flat map where players could do whatever they pleased. This meant the event did not happen on the 4b4t server itself, but instead on another server using the domain of 4b4t. Operator during this party was different from the operator on 2b2tmcpe.org as 4b4t ran off of a custom vanilla software while 2b2tmcpe ran off Nukkit. Because of this players were able to take away the operator permissions of another with none but a few clicks. Players such as BankableToast35 and Riester12121 worked together to remove the operator of all but them. When one lost op the other gave it back. Legit was had to add a quick command that would change the player status of everyone online back to operator every minute or so. Eventually the event ended and this would be the last time that 4b4t.online would be online before being replaced by 4b4t+ months afterwards.